


A Novel Idea

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [114]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack’s head snapped up and he quickly looked around to make sure he was alone. The last thing he needed was to get caught and add to his troubles.It wasn’t his fault that his wife was just so enticing, but apparently trying to distract Samantha Carter from a very important presentation she was due to give at the USAF Academy was not one of his better ideas.





	A Novel Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘World Book Night’ (23 April). Set post-series.

Jack’s head snapped up and he quickly looked around to make sure he was alone. The last thing he needed was to get caught and add to his troubles.

It wasn’t his fault that his wife was just so enticing, but apparently trying to distract Samantha Carter from a very important presentation she was due to give at the USAF Academy was not one of his better ideas.

_“Is this your way of trying to help?” Sam had asked as she continued to type notes on her laptop while he dotted a line of kisses along her shoulder._

_“Helping. Distracting. Making things more memorable. Take your pick,” he mumbled against her skin._

_Slowly, she set the computer on the coffee table and turned to face him. She smiled teasingly, but before Jack knew what had happened, something hard hit his chest and he looked down to find Sam had pressed a large, heavy hardbacked book into his hands._

_“What –”_

_“You want to help me,” she quipped as she lifted the laptop and resumed typing, “then get reading.”_

_Slowly, Jack cast his gaze downwards and pulled a face._

_Differential Manifolds And Theoretical Astrophysics: An Introduction._

_“Oh, for cryin’ out loud,” he’d grumbled._

Jack adjusted the pillow behind his head and sighed. To give himself credit, he’d managed twenty minutes with the book before complete and utter boredom had set in. Although, if he was honest, he’d spent around two of those minutes trying to pronounce most of the words in the opening sentence, while the other eighteen had been spent looking at the pictures.

He’d then decided to take a breather when he caught sight of another item poking out from underneath the coffee table. Moving closer, Jack had pulled it out and let out a low whistle. He'd glanced towards Sam but she had been engrossed in her work, so he'd quickly stashed it inside the physics books and got to his feet. It was then, when he’d told Sam he was going to take his reading to bed, she had smiled and said she’d be there shortly.

That had been almost an hour ago; not that Jack really minded. He _did_ have reading to do after all.

The only problem was, however, that he had also managed to become so engrossed in his reading that he didn’t hear his wife approaching their bedroom.

“Jack? What are you doing?” she asked from where she stood in the doorway.

“Uh… reading?” he answered, hoping she hadn’t seen him jump at her voice.

She narrowed her eyes and her attention fell to the book in his hands. It was still her book he was holding, but he caught the flash of suspicion in her eyes and he knew his luck was about to run out. He smiled, but it came out more like a grimace, and Sam walked slowly into the room.

His eyes traced her movements as she made her away around to her side of the bed, and Jack tried to subtly angle the book away so she couldn’t see what he was doing. He then made a show of turning a few pages ahead, but Sam’s hand shot out to keep the book where it was before she shuffled closer and curled against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. It was hard, but Jack fought against every instinct he had to reach over and put his arm around her.  
  
And then he felt her lips as she placed featherlight kisses along his neck and jawline.

“Oh, God,” he groaned. “Sam – do you – have to do that – right – now?” he stuttered, as he tried not to concentrate on his body’s reaction to the touches.

He tried to move the book further away from Sam, but she shrugged oh-so-casually against him seconds before she nestled even closer. Jack swallowed hard.

_He was a dead man._

He wanted nothing more than to reach out to his wife, but he _really_ couldn’t put the book down.

Sadly, the internal argument Jack was having with himself was his downfall, because without warning, Sam snatched the book from his hands, then rolled off the bed and out of reach.

Jack held his breath and waited. When Sam’s eyes flew to his, he winced.

_He so wasn’t going to get any this evening._

“I knew it!”

He frowned. “Huh?”

_“This,”_ Sam said, holding up her book. “I knew you couldn’t have been reading it all this time.”

“Hey! I was reading!”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s a book!”

“It’s not the book I gave you though, is it?”

“It looks the same,” he said with a non-committal shrug as he studied the item in her hands.

Sam bit back a sigh, before she opened her physics book. Her eyes never leaving Jack’s, she lifted up the thin comic book that had been resting at the supposed page he had been ‘reading’.

“Okay,” she replied smugly. “So, tell me. When – exactly – did The Simpsons become a vital part of differential manifolds and theoretical astrophysics?”

“D’oh!”


End file.
